


trick and treat

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Shotacon, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuu doesn't suspect a thing. Reiji likes that a lot.
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Ujigawa Shu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	trick and treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! Even more ReiShuu you ask to finish off the month? Yes. With this Kinktober is officially over. Weve come so far.. Thank you guys for reading 
> 
> WARNING: This fic is about Reiji drugging Shuu and fucking him while hes unconscious, something he does regularly here

It was half past eleven when Reiji came into Shuu's room to check on him. Ah, just as he expected. Shuu was curled up on the armchair where he'd last left him, his tablet splayed across his lap, chin tucked into his chest. His breath came deep and easy, barely stirring as Reiji came to his side. Reiji removed the tablet, set it in its charging bay, and cleaned up the rest of Shuu's mess.

The mug of hot chocolate that Reiji had given him half an hour ago was at the side table, completely empty. He would remove it on his way out. As cynical and cruel as Shuu could be, he really was a child at times - as long as Reiji added an extra helping of sugar, he never noticed that there was something else inside.

Shuu's thin body was extremely light, even more so than his slender body suggested. Reiji remembered how painless it was to carry Shuu when he was still small... Despite the years, that hadn't changed one bit. It was still easy for him to lift Shuu's body and lay him out onto the large bed. Seeing as Shuu hadn't bothered to change into the pajamas that Reiji had laid out for him, it was up to him to undress Shuu, removing the baggy sweatshirt and shorts from his form.

As much as Reiji despised Shuu Ujigawa, looking at him like this almost made him forget what a devil he was. No, without Shuu's mocking voice and cruel actions guiding his body, all that was left was the beautiful doll of a child with his pale skin and supple thighs. The first time he drugged Shuu's cocoa, he was determined to go through with his revenge once and for all - big, bold plans of a younger him, desperate to die and take Shuu with him at the very least. Obviously, that plan hadn't come to fruition. Not because he'd gotten cold feet at the last second, but because Shuu's unconscious body - silent, unmoving, _unknowing_ \- had given him so much more power than his corpse ever could.

Shuu's ass was well accustomed to the intrusion of his fingers, the muscle spreading open readily as he worked them inside. Two fingers, just to ease the way, so Shuu wouldn't suspect a thing when he awoke. He never would, so sure that Reiji was incapable of stepping out of line to this degree. Still, Reiji liked to entertain the thought of how Shuu would react if he ever found out about what he did. What he'd been doing to him, for so long now. He fantasized about it before. Recording Shuu's body under him, limply rocking against the sheets as Reiji's cock plowed into him from behind. Then, sending that video directly to Shuu and watching his smug countenance crumble when he realized the truth.

It made a sense of victory flow through him, even if it was only imagined. Reiji replaced his fingers with his cock, penetrating Shuu's soft heat. No one was around to hear him whether he moaned wildly or not, but Reiji bit his lip hard, suppressing his groans as he filled Shuu's tiny body with his length. Shuu's pink hole took him easily, accommodating the girth of his cock, widening as he thrust in and out in a slow movement.

Reiji's eyes were focused on that spot, on Shuu's ass sucking him down and the white skin of his slim waist and back twitching in sleep, barely responsive to what he was doing. Reiji didn't have to go slow, but it was how he preferred it, milking every bit of sensation he could from Shuu's unassuming body. He was so relaxed around him, even as Reiji's hands found his hips and pulled Shuu back onto his knees so he could penetrate deeper with each thrust. Shuu's little cock was flagging, too, though Reiji never paid it any mind.

Reiji's breath quickened, his hips moving a little faster despite himself. Shuu was out cold, well enough for Reiji's loss of control to be lost on him. Shuu was completely unaware, even as the mattress rattled against its frame and his body bobbed to the powerful rhythm, Reiji's cock fucking him deep and full...

A quiet gasp fell from Reiji's lips, he bowed his head, mind beginning to blank out as he came closer to his release. His hands dropped to the bed sheets, clenching them tightly. His cock was about to erupt. He jerked forward into Shuu's body, giving a low guttural groan as he came hard inside him. His hips continued thrusting in and out, letting Shuu's hole wring more semen from him, until he finally pulled himself free.

His cum followed suit, spilling messily from Shuu's hole. Reiji wiped up the excess with a handkerchief before it could stain the bed, then pushed into Shuu's ass with his fingers, cleaning out the remnants of what he'd done. Afterward, he dressed Shuu in his pajamas and pulled the covers over him.

Considering how strongly he'd dosed Shuu's hot chocolate, the drugs wouldn't wear off for a couple more hours, leaving Shuu none the wiser of his deeds. Reiji snatched up the empty cup to wash away any remaining evidence, and went to turn in for the night himself.

He would need a good rest to deal with Shuu in the morning and diligently accept his every whim. As long as Reiji could make it to the next night, there'd be a consolation waiting for him. That thought got him through more days than he wanted to admit.


End file.
